Parfait pour elle
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: ¡No, no debía rendirse! Él quería ser el chico perfecto para ella y si eso significaba volverse alguna especie de "príncipe azul" lo haría. Así que nervioso volvió a mirar la puerta y después levanto la mano, armándose de confianza antes de finalmente golpear su puño en ella unas cuantas veces con excesiva fuerza. (Regalo para @lisseth200202 por su cumpleaños)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **Dedicado a: lisseth200202 (¡Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa! Espero que te guste tu regalo y disculpa la demora, recién me desocupo :D)**

 **(Marinette/Ladybug y Luka Couffaine + Un personaje sorpresa al final del capítulo)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

Marinette se encontraba conversando con Alya mientras movía con ansiedad las manos en su regazo e intentaba de manera inútil lucir tranquila. Mirando cada cinco segundos su celular y suspirando pesadamente al no encontrar ningún mensaje de Adrien, incapaz de saber si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Bueno en el sentido de que aún no había cancelado su presencia en aquella practica de música con Ivan, Luka, Juleka y Rose a la que había asistido para verlo. Y malo, porque al no avisar que estaba en camino cada vez era más probable que no llegara.

Ante la actitud de la chica, Luka frunció el ceño mientras continuaba observándola hacer aquel ritual. Molesto ante la gran atención que le prestaba la hermosa azabache de ojos azules al rubio de ojos verdes y muy a su pesar, deseando recibir aquellos detalles él. Ser el dueño de aquel brillo ilusionado en sus ojos por tenerlo cerca, del temor en su corazón al tenerlo lejos y la alegría en sus labios cuando hablara.

¡Quería tantas cosas de ella! Pero sin importar aquella atracción que era consciente de que ambos sentían cada vez que volvían a verse, algo que últimamente a dios gracias pasaba demasiado, aquellos tartamudeos tímidos de la chica no expresaban ni la mitad de lo que mostraba junto a su compañero de banda, amigo frente a todos y rival en secreto.

Porque era consciente de que incluso cuando era muy probable que le gustara a Marinette, ella no consideraba la opción de mirarlo como algo más que el hermano de Juleka. Simplemente, un buen amigo y simpática persona.

Ajena a sus sentimientos, Marinette escucho el ruido de su celular y apurada lo tomo entre sus manos con la ilusión pendiendo de un hilo... Y cayendo al vacío en cuanto logro leer el mensaje de Adrien, quien tal como imaginaba no asistiría a la práctica.

Intentando disimular su tristeza la chica sonrío y guardo su celular. Después se disculpó con todos y se retiró alegando que tenía algo importante que hacer, dejándolo a él con el mismo dolor en el pecho que ella sentía.

¡Vaya mala suerte enamorarse de alguien que ya estaba enamorada! Pensó frustrado, recordando la ridícula emoción que había sentido al saber que Marinette asistiría.

"Pero esto tiene que cambiar" se dijo con determinación.

.

.

.

"Esto es estúpido" pensó Luka paralizado como una estatua y sintiendo su corazón a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco. Y es que, ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a cumplir con la idea de Juleka y su amiga Rose? ¿En qué momento lo habían convencido de hacer algo tan ridículo? Tan en contra de sí mismo.

-Tranquilo, relájate... No es tan malo –murmuro intentando darse ánimos.

"¿No es tan malo? ¿Es enserio?" grito una voz alterada dentro de su cabeza.

¡Por supuesto que era malo, muy malo! Porque jamás en la vida imagino que usaría un tonto e incómodo traje negro ni una camisa blanca. Una muy elegante, limpia y bien planchada. ¡Mucho menos pensó en la idea de someterse a una asfixiante corbata, ni que peinaría sus rebeldes cabellos teñidos de azul como si un burro le hubiese escupido en ellos!

Porque antes de salir de su hogar no había logrado reconocer su propia imagen en el espejo y ahora el pánico lo estaba matando, volviéndolo incapaz de levantar la mano y golpear la puerta de la chica que le gustaba.

Sin embargo, las cosas no terminaban ahí pues lo más frustrante de todo era pensar que había pasado casi una semana practicando con su hermana y su amiga la manera correcta de hacerlo.

La dulce rubia se había colocado una peluca verde fosforescente peinada en dos coletas y había intentado actuar como Marinette, de forma terrible por cierto, mientras que él había practicado sin descanso las palabras que diría en cuanto ella abriera la puerta. Y ahora... Tantas horas de preparación, ¡Tiradas a la basura!

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De el por no haber notado lo pésima que resultaba la idea "romántica" de Rose para causar una buena impresión y "disfrazarse" de algo que no era? ¿De Juleka por apoyar a Rose y conseguir aquel traje negro? ¿O de Rose por haber actuado su papel tan terriblemente, horriblemente, desastrosamente mal?

En realidad Luka sabía que si debía agradecerle a alguien por dar una buena actuación que le permitiera realmente practicar sus líneas, ese sin lugar a dudas era Iván.

Porque si, el enorme chico de mirada amenazante había olvidado algo en su hogar después de la última practica y como caído del cielo había decidido ir por aquello la noche anterior. Aceptando ser Marinette después de que de alguna manera, las chicas lo convencieran de ponerse un vestido viejo de su madre, unos accesorios, maquillaje y tacones. Colocándole aquella fea peluca verde como toque final, aquella que supuestamente debía parecerse a la sedosa cabellera de Marinette.

Y sin importar lo gracioso que luciera Iván vestido de mujer o que se hubiese caído por culpa de los tacones más de diez veces, el chico había sido su salvación gracias a ese rostro aterrador que mantenía al encontrarse tan inconforme con su papel.

¡No, no podía fallar! El esfuerzo de todos estaba en riesgo y no quería ser un cobarde a último minuto. Porque sabía que si aquel miedo que nunca antes había experimentado con nadie lo gobernaba y se marchaba, si daba media vuelta y volvía a su casa... Todos lo matarían, ¡En especial Iván! Luego se burlarían de él llamándolo "Luka el sin bolas Couffaine" y cuando volviera a toparse con Marinette no dejarían de reírse ni soltar comentarios sobre el tema frente a ella.

¡No, no podía permitir eso! ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Por su honor, por su seguridad y su salud mental! ¡Porque realmente quería salir con ella y hacerla olvidar a Adrien!

Porque se moría de ganas por estar con ella, por tener su amor y envolverla en sus brazos, en cantarle al oído todo lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca y acariciar sus cabellos, en besar sus labios y apretar esos adorables mofletes hasta el cansancio.

Porque sin importar que junto a ella la edad que tenía disminuía y lograba sentirse como un pequeño niño aterrado y emocionado ante un nuevo sentimiento descubierto, debía de al menos intentarlo.

¡Tenía que tocar esa puerta, darle las rosas e invitarla a cenar en ese bonito restaurante que le costaría dos mesadas y del cual no tenía ni la mínima idea de lo que servían!

-Que torpe soy –murmuro decaído, mirando las rosas con gran tristeza y nuevamente confirmando lo tonto que había sido dejarse llevar ante la opinión de otros.

Pero No había podido evitarlo, porque Marinette era como una hermosa princesa que poco tenía que ver con alguien como él, motivo por el cual estaba enamorada de un príncipe. Adrien Agreste, el príncipe con el que todas soñaban y al cual había intentado superar de aquella forma tan ridícula para que ella lo mirara con el mismo amor que el sentía dentro de su pecho.

-¡Al demonio! –dijo dando la media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse pero deteniéndose de golpe al recordar la brillante sonrisa de la chica. Sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y apretando las rosas con una mano mientras que con la otra se aflojaba la corbata.

¡No, no debía rendirse! Él quería ser el chico perfecto para ella y si eso significaba volverse alguna especie de "príncipe azul" lo haría. Así que nervioso volvió a mirar la puerta y después levanto la mano, armándose de confianza antes de finalmente golpear su puño en ella unas cuantas veces con excesiva fuerza.

Para su desgracia, pronto fue capaz de escuchar algunos pasos acercarse y asustado abrió los ojos mientras palidecía al momento en que vio la puerta deslizándose para ser abierta.

-¡Olvídalo, esto fue una mala idea! –exclamo aterrado, lanzando el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas al suelo y comenzando a correr inmediatamente después hasta las escaleras. Bajando a toda velocidad y saliendo después del edificio, incapaz de frenar sus pasos hasta que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos.

-¡Maldita sea! –gruño más frustrado que nunca, pasándose una mano por el cabello y despeinándolo con rabia mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro. Sintiendo su rostro arder por la vergüenza, la rabia y el esfuerzo de la pequeña carrera, sudando incluso a pesar de que la noche era fresca -¡Que torpe, que imbécil! ¡Gallina, cobarde! –se reclamaba en voz baja, cerrando los ojos y recargándose sobre una de las paredes más cercanas.

Era inútil, se dijo con pesar en la mente. Convencido de que incluso cuando no se hubiera marchado todo aquello no serviría de nada. Porque Marinette no era para él y jamás lo seria, ella buscaba un príncipe y él era solo un bufón.

-Ehmm... Luka, ¿Estas bien? –sonó la delicada y armoniosa de...

Asustado Luka abrió los ojos y sintió como el aire se atascaba en sus pulmones al confirmar que frente a él se encontraba la hermosa figura de Marinette, la chica de sus sueños envuelta del cuello con una linda bufanda color rosa pastel y una chamarra negra.

-Ma-Ma-Marinette... –dijo el sin poder contener sus nervios.

La chica de coletas frunció el ceño e hizo un adorable puchero que solo empeoro el estado de Luka.

-¡Oye, pensé que ya habías olvidado eso! –reclamo un poco avergonzada.

-No, yo... Sí, pero... Es decir –obligándose a detener sus palabras Luka inhalo y exhalo un par de veces antes de continuar hablando. Dándose una bofetada mental ante esa actitud tan torpe que nadie había logrado inspirar en el antes – ¿Qué...? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en casa? –pregunto incomodo, señalando el edificio que se encontraba a sus espaldas y del cual había salido momentos atrás.

La chica arqueo una ceja confundida.

-Estoy en casa –respondió señalando la panadería que se encontraba a un par de metros cerca de ambos. En dirección opuesta a donde él había entrado con el ramo de rosas –Pero salí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y te vi.

Haciendo una mueca ante sus palabras Luka parpadeo repetidas veces antes de mirar el edificio lejano y la panadería un par de veces. ¿Entonces...? ¿Acaso...?

¡Mierda, se había equivocado! ¡Había pasado más de treinta minutos plantado frente a la puerta incorrecta, vestido con un traje elegante y un ramo de rosas! Bajando la mirada o sonriendo nervioso cada vez que algún vecino salía de su departamento y lo miraba con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese cometido aquella torpeza? ¡Malditos nervios que lo consumían! ¡Maldito cerebro que decidía abandonarlo cuando más lo necesitaba! Ahora entendía lo que decían todos sobre lo tontas que podían llegar a ser las personas enamoradas.

-Disculpa, Luka... Pero, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –sonó de nuevo la voz de Marinette interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, notoriamente nerviosa mientras comenzaba a jugar con su bufanda. Rompiendo con el silencio al darse cuenta de que él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo.

-Adelante –respondió el avergonzado también por su lamentable situación junto a la chica de sus sueños.

-¿Por qué estas vestido así?

Al instante Luka recordó su ropa y comenzó a boquear como un pez fuera del agua mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿Cómo es que se había olvidado de eso? ¡Maldita fuera su suerte, maldita la idea de Rose, el apoyo de Juleka y la fealdad de Iván como chica! ¡Pero sobre todo, maldito el mismo que había aceptado todo aquello!

-Yo... Bueno, vengo de... –"¡Piensa, piensa, piensa! "repetía en su mente alarmado –Una entrevista de trabajo –"¡Bien hecho!" se aplaudió aliviado.

-¿A esta hora? Son casi las nueve de la noche.

-Ehhh... –"¡Idiota, olvidaste la hora!" –Sí, pero la entrevista de trabajo era en... –"¡Vamos di algo inteligente, no lo arruines más!" –El restaurante que se encuentra a tres calles de aquí –"¡Bravo, eso servirá!" pensó satisfecho al recordar aquel sitio. Aquel a donde había asistido con sus amigos hace algunos meses.

El rostro de Marinette se ilumino.

-¡Wow! ¿Enserio? ¡Entonces trabajaras con Nino! –Dijo con alegría –Él es mesero en ese sitio desde hace una semana.

-¡Ahhhh! ¿Enserio? –Sonrió forzadamente – ¡Bien por él! Pero no trabajo con él porque no me dieron el empleo... De hecho ni lo vi. Es una lástima ¿Verdad?

La alegría de la chica se borró al instante.

"¡Mejor mátame!" pensó Luka suspirando mientras miraba el cielo, como si estuviese hablando con alguna entidad poderosa y le rogara que dejara de divertirse a su costa. Evitando casi de milagro el impulso que sentía de darse una palmada en la frente.

-Oh, vaya... Lo siento –murmuro la chica –Pero pienso que fue lo mejor, tal vez ese empleo no era para ti.

Luka hizo una mueca de dolor, sabiendo que en efecto, aquello por lo que se había vestido así... No era para él.

Al notar aquello, Marinette abrió los ojos asustada por su error.

-¡Es decir, no es como que no merezcas estar ahí! ¡Tú eres un gran chico y todo, trabajador y simpático! –Apuro a decir con voz acelerada –Pero... –se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, deseando decir algo pero siéndose incapaz de hacerlo.

-¿Pero? –animo el a continuar.

Ella levanto lentamente sus largas pestañas negras y lo observo de manera tímida. Estremeciéndolo por la belleza de sus ojos.

-Pero no me gusta verte tan cambiado, yo prefiero... Prefiero verte con tu estilo real –confeso con las mejillas ardiendo –Bueno, luces atractivo ¡No me mal entiendas! Pero es como... Como si fueras otro y... Eso no me gusta –añadió entre tartamudeos. Estrujando sus manos con fuerza por el nerviosismo que la agobiaba.

Lentamente Luka dibujo una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro mientras sentía como su corazón revoloteaba en el interior de su pecho, latiendo como un desquiciado que deseaba escapar como una mariposa hasta las manos de la chica. Completamente ilusionado ante sus palabras.

¿Entonces...? ¿Le agradaba a la chica tal y como era? ¿Realmente lo prefería con sus cómodas ropas, las uñas pintadas y el cabello alborotado en lugar de un elegante traje de pingüino? Decir que saber eso lo hacía feliz era poco.

-Gracias... –murmuro Luka con sentimiento, sin poder reprimir el impulso de acariciar la cabeza de la chica. Riendo levemente al verla sonrojarse más que una manzana madura y de nuevo, sintiendo que tenía la oportunidad de ganar su amor. De ser el chico perfecto para ella –Sabes... No sé si sea posible, pero me preguntaba si... –"Vamos, dilo... No te rindas ahora" -¿Crees que...? ¿Crees que podríamos salir mañana?

Ella le miro sorprendida.

-¿Sa-Salir?

-Ehhh... ¡Si, a buscar empleo! –apuro a decir nervioso –Bueno... Me vendría bien que me ayudaras.

Ella sonrió de nuevo.

-¡Claro!

-Y después podríamos tomar un helado en el parque... Si quieres –añadió el, armándose de valor.

-Me encantaría –dijo ella antes de volver a sonrojarse.

Tal vez no había hecho las cosas bien, tal vez no era un "Príncipe" como Adrien y no había logrado invitarla a esa cena ridículamente extravagante, pero ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella. Por estar a su lado y ser el hombre perfecto que lograra conquistar su corazón.

Además, ir con ella a tomar un helado era un buen comienzo. Solo tenía que poner todo su corazón en hacerle saber lo que sentía y con paciencia, quizás lograría que ella lo sintiera también.

.

.

.

ESCENA EXTRA:

El señor Damocles se encontraba sentado cómodamente sobre su sofá, tomando un café caliente para sobrellevar el frió y leyendo una historieta de su héroe de la infancia favorito. Aquel valiente personaje que tenía un llamativo y sofisticado traje de Búho.

No obstante, su paz pronto se vio estropeada al escuchar el ansioso ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta de su hogar.

-Qué raro... -murmuro extrañado, sabiendo que no esperaba visitas y consciente de que nadie podía ir a visitarlo a esas horas.

De igual manera, el pequeño hombre de ojos color ámbar con grandes cejas de color negro grisáceo y patillas, bigote y barba grisácea, dejo de lado la historieta para después ponerse las pantuflas en forma de lechuza y caminar sobre la moqueta hasta llegar a la puerta.

Abriendo la puerta y escuchando el ruido de algo caer al suelo antes de asomar la cabeza al exterior. Quedando completamente paralizado al ver el ramo de rosas rojas tiradas en la entrada de su departamento.

Confundido el Señor Damocles miro hacia ambos lados del pasillo y al no encontrar a nadie decidió agacharse a tomar las bellas flores. Acercándolas después a su rostro para olerlas y sonreír emocionado por su embriagante aroma.

-¡Pero que lindas! –exclamo alegre. Intentando volver a olerlas pero deteniéndose al ver como la puerta de un vecino se abría y lo miraba extrañado de su actitud. Casi como si en lugar de otro vecino estuviera frente al conejo de pascua usando un tutu floreado en el polo norte mientras repartía dulces a los niños disfrazados de brujas y vampiros.

Sonrojándose ante aquella mirada sorprendida, el director comenzó a reír nervioso y lo saludo antes de volver a su departamento. Cerrando la puerta de golpe y recargándose en ella.

-Que incomodo... -murmuro suspirando –Pero bueno, que linda sorpresa fue esta –añadió volviendo a sonreír antes de caminar a la cocina para poner las rosas en agua.

Sabiendo que tal vez nunca sabría quien había dejado aquel regalo en su puerta ni porque, pero de igual forma feliz de ya tener con que adornar la mesa de su comedor.

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Vale, vale... Se que no es nada fuera de otro mundo y que escribí de Luka en una actitud menos segura y relajada a la que tiene usualmente, ¡Pero deben comprenderme, imaginarlo así me pareció algo muuuy lindo!**

 **Cambiando de tema y hablando (Escribiendo) de algo mas importante...**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LISS! :D De todo corazón espero que te gustara tu regalo, me debatí mucho entre hacerte un "Lukanette" o un "Marichat" Pero al final opte por el primero, así ojala no te desilusiones del resultado 3**

 **3 3 Espere hasta hoy para subirlo 3 3**

 **Eres una personita increíble, ¡Te quiero mucho! Y agradezco profundamente que me dejes formar parte de tu vida con las charlas que tenemos, las lecturas y los comentarios que me dedicas :"3 Eres genial, no cambies nunca 3**

 **Te mando mis mejores deseos, un fuerte abrazo de oso meloso y latoso acompañado de un beso en el cachete y bueno... ¡Quiero pastel! (Ok no :"v)**

 **Volviendo con todos, como siempre espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga por un rato ;) Nos estaremos leyendo MUY seguido :D**

 **El Sábado en el capitulo 8 (¡Wow, ocho capítulos! ¿Quien lo diría?) de "Noir et Blanc" El Domingo en el ultimo capitulo de "Malentendus" Y tal vez en una horas, podrán leer un nuevo fic que voy a subir.**

 **Como ultimo comentario, ¿Alguien adivino/sospecho de quien era la puerta en donde se equivoco Luka? xD**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
